1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus using an electromechanical conversion element such as a piezoelectric element, a lens driving apparatus and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as a driving apparatus using an electromechanical conversion element such as a piezoelectric element, there is known a driving apparatus which includes an electromechanical conversion element which expands and contracts in accordance with a voltage applied thereto, a drive friction member fixed to one end in the expansion and contraction direction of the electromechanical conversion element, an engaging member frictionally engaging with the drive friction member, and a driving circuit which applies the voltage to the electromechanical conversion element (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3646154).
The driving apparatus of Japanese Patent No. 3646154 intends to perform a low speed driving stably by inputting a predetermined driving signal to the electromechanical conversion element. In such a kind of driving apparatus, it is desired to improve the driving efficiency and move a driven member at a high speed as high as possible.